Distant Cousins
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: Nick gets help in a case from a mystery witch who claims to be his cousin? Two part one-shot; 2nd out of 5
1. A Cousin, A Witch, And a Grimm

**A/N: This will be a two part one-shot since I didn't want to make the first chapter to be too long. You'll find out a little more information about my character, but not too much. :) There will be three more one-shots after this, but I don't know when I'll post them. Please review to let me know what you think. And I won't post the second part until a week later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize**

**Distant Cousin**

**Chapter 1: A Cousin, A Witch, And a Grimm**

Ria called nine-one-one and told them of the kidnap of an officer–knowing that the cops will respond quicker if the incident involved one of their own. Giving them the directions of how to get the abandon barn building, she quickly hung up and jogged towards the entrance after her cousin in hopes she will save him from any harm because he was definitely going to be in trouble with so many wesen's inside that barn.

For the past five days Ria has been trying to build up the courage to speak with her cousin but it was either she chickened out at the last second or he was called in to work. She spoke to Neal during those days, hoping all hope that his words of encouragement would push her to finally step up to their distant cousin. But it never happened. So all she's been doing was protecting him from afar, and without his notice, disposing of the bodies by dumping them at the police station.

She also noticed that he was being aided by a Blutbad, which she thought was weird since they were supposed to be the number one enemy for Grimm's. However that was when she noticed that her cousin instead of killing the wesen like past and current Grimm's, he rather make them do justice like the detective he is. Ria admired her cousin for unbalancing the world of mythological creatures and changing the ways of order. It reminded of herself and Harry. She had tried to befriend a few classmates that were supposed to be enemies–which she had successfully done with three of them–while Harry just gave his number one enemy the benefit of the doubt and saved his life a few times where he could have just left him to die.

Following her cousin through the back way, Ria casted a _disillusionment_ charm on herself, quickly becoming invisible. She saw the cages and a couple of different wesen's inside them, eating _**something**_ that was very raw. Looking away in disgust she continues to follow her cousin into the open part of the barn to see many wesen's urging on a fight inside a cage. It was her cousin's friend, the Blutbad, and what a Skalenzahne. Ria stood in the back, watching as her cousin makes his way towards the cage and the one who seems to be leading this little event.

Knowing the cops should be there any minute Ria took out her wand and muttered a few spells to cage in all the wesen's so that they could pay for this little event. Looking back at her cousin she saw him pointing a gun from behind just as the wesen was about to decide the fate of the Blutbad. The one in charge seemed to be a Lowen–or a Leo–which was appropriate since this _**was**_ a Lowen's game. She watches as her cousin steps back, continuing to point the gun at the Lowen. They were talking quietly until the Lowen faced him fully and held out his arms in challenge, talking loudly.

"Go ahead and shoot. Today is a good day to die with honor." Ria looked around as everyone cried out in agreement, shaking her head. "Amongst my brothers who won't _**hesitate**_ to take revenge; the privilege of leaving the Lowen games _**alive**_ belongs only to the champion. Those are the rules."

Seeing that another wesen, a Lausenschlange with a scarred right eye, moving towards her cousin against the cage as stealthy as possible, Ria quickly _disillusioned_ herself and threw the _Stupefy_ spell at him. He slammed hard against the cage before falling unconscious to the ground. Everyone in the barn gasped and turned to where the red light had come from, giving Ria a wide berth as Nick stared at her in confusion.

Her hair was up in a high ponytail but her bangs fell over her piercing light gray eyes, slightly obscuring them. It not only gave her a mysterious air surrounding her, but it also made the wesen's to back off and fear her by the dark look that the shadows played; which is what the woman needed since she was so damn short.

"Unless you wish to piss a witch off, I suggest you listen to what my cousin has to say." Ria said over the silence, standing halfway to the cage, holding her wand tightly. "And trust me, I'm _**nothing**_ like those Hexenbiests."

Her cousin's eyes widen in surprise before looking back at the Lowen, who was staring at Ria with confusion. Ria stared back, standing as straight as she can and not showing the fear that she felt inside. It was like she was sixteen and seventeen all over again and fighting in the war; she was desperately scared and fearful of not just dying but of being captured and tortured to do things because of the Grimm bloodline going through her.

Turning away from the woman, the Lowen says something to her cousin quietly before telling the Skalenzahne with a thumb down to kill the Blutbad. Her cousin looked panic and said something, the Lowen yelling at the Skalenzahne to wait. Despite the still silent barn their voices didn't carry towards her, so seeing them conversing again Ria moves forward, making sure to keep a good grip on her hands in case one of those wesen's decides to attack her.

"We don't allow guns," the Lowen tells her cousin softly.

"Why should I trust you?" her cousin counters back.

"You shouldn't, but you don't really have a choice, do you?" the Lowen grinned evilly, knowing that whatever her cousin agreed to there was no backing out. "Give me the gun and get in the ring or the Blutbad dies."

Ria saw her cousin hesitates and stepped even closer to them, pointing her wand to the left at a nearby Schakal, who looked ready to pounce on her. "I'll take the gun. _**I**_ certainly don't need it–and if you even think about attacking, I will give you the death spell."

Ria looked to the Schakal with a glare, tilting her body just the slightest to face it. The wesen growled at her but took a few steps back, eyeing the wand. Holding her held high, Ria turned back to her cousin and held out her left hand for the gun, smirking in triumphant.

"No help from your witch of a cousin, either, _**Grimm's**_." the Lowen tells them both, looking more towards Ria.

"Don't worry, all well be fair in this game." Ria tells him.

She then looked to her cousin, who stared at her for a few minutes, and saw the truth in her words and sighed almost in relief. With a nod he gives her the gun, Ria bringing her wand arm around to the other side to point to the right as she pointed the gun to the left, nodding back to her cousin. Perhaps it was best to use the gun when needed to seeing as the Lowen had a good size group.

The Lowen then begins to laugh, nodding to those working for him, her cousin holding up his hands as they took him roughly to the entrance of the cage. Ria narrowed her eyes at the Lowen, who couldn't help stop smiling like a boy in a candy shop. She had a bad feeling about all this, but at least everyone will get captured once the cops get there and she had two types of weapons to help against anyone who dared attacked her.

"We have a new challenger, and this one is going to be a _**very**_ special contestant."

Ria stared as one of the wesen's held back the Skalenzahne as the other thrust her cousin inside, where the Blutbad looked at him mournfully. She felt the same but had to keep up appearances, willing for the cops to hurry up and get there already.

"Oh, dude." the Blutbad muttered at him.

All the young woman can do was watch her cousin as he and the Blutbad converse quickly, the Lowen yelling something in Italian that the woman didn't hear as she was too focus on her cousin. She had an escape plan already formed when things went south–there was no way she was going to let her cousin die when he didn't know who she was! Ria watched as he picks up a shield and both he and the Blutbad pick up weapons as the Skalenzahne got ready to fight.

She slightly heard of the Blutbad telling her cousin to bring out the history of their ancestors to fight the Skalenzahne. Remembering a spell she had read in her sixth year Ria did a silent spell and hoped that it would help lessen the barriers within her cousin to bring out their ancestor's strength. She started to slowly walk backwards, keeping her eyes on her cousin as she kept both the gun and her wand trained to the other wesen's, who weren't even paying attention to her anymore.

Ria smiled when she saw that her cousin started to get the upper hand and actually having the strength to fight back. Seeing something from the corner of her eye, Ria turned to see the Lowen advancing towards her and threw the _Incarcerous_ spell at him. Ropes flew from the tip of her wand and binding the enraged lion as he fell to the floor. She walked over to him and pushed him to his back, no one paying attention to him or her anymore but at the battle between a wesen and a Grimm.

"Nice try Lowen, but you forgot aside from being a witch, I'm also a Grimm. I'm _**very**_ observant and able to sense." the Lowen showed his true form, growling up at her, "Just so you know, those ropes can't be torn by strength. And the more you move the tighter they will be."

"You damn _**witch**_!" the Lowen yelled out.

"_Silencio_,"

With a satisfied smile, Ria walked away from him and continued to watch the progress of the fight, seeing that her cousin has finally won. A wesen was about to attack her cousin when the Blutbad saved him. The enraged crowd started to bang on the bars as though that way they can get to her cousin and the Blutbad, wanting to see some blood–a kill. Hearing the sirens, Ria pushed past the wesen's and into the cage, just as the Blutbad threw his shield down to the ground.

"Go with Monroe to his house, we need to talk." her cousin tells her as he saw her.

She gives him a curt nod, handing back his gun. "Fine, and the Lowen is on the ground tied up, you have to get to him first and just say the spell _Relashio_," he went to protest, but Ria shook her head. "Because you _**are**_ a Grimm, you have magic inside you. Why do you think we can see the wesen's?"

Her cousin held his breath before nodding quickly, looking at the cops starting to arrest the others. "Okay, go, hurry."

Ria turned to the Blutbad, "Come on, you won't be able to pass the barrier unless you're with me."

Taking Monroe's hand she dragged him through the crowd, quickly _disillusioned_ them to pass the cops unnoticed. Monroe begin to protest when he saw that she was about to pass three cops when he realized that no one paid them any attention. Monroe laughed, looking around at the cops and the wesen's not able to pass a certain point. Stopping he looked down at the woman to see her muttering several spells and saw that some of the wesen's fell forward. However before they can escape they were arrested by the police.

"Let's go," she told him, the both of them running once again.

Once they were far away enough she lifted off the _disillusioned _spell. Her heart hammered against her chest. _**Now**_ was the moment of truth. She was about to explain to her cousin of whom she was and Ria didn't know if she was ready…


	2. Explanations

**A/N: Here is the second part to this one-shot. Hope you guys like it. Please review to let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

Monroe was in his kitchen making coffee for his new guest and his friend, Nick Burkhardt, who should be there soon. He had kept silent throughout the car ride, but was all too curious about the woman–this witch–that was so different from the Hexenbiests. Of course he only ever encountered this type of witch before when he was still living in Germany, then again in his year across Europe as a young man. He was also conscious of Ria moving around his living room and work station very quietly.

He knew that he had nothing to worry about, apparently this was Nick's _cousin_!–Who knew?–but she was still a witch…with a wand…with strong magic…and a Grimm. Monroe closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She seemed as sincere as Nick is, and very justifiable as well. He saw it, didn't he, at the Lowen game? Instead of killing the Lausenschlange about to attack Nick she put him unconscious. So all Grimm's weren't the boogeyman like every wesen's parent told them, right?

"I'm not going to turn around and cast a spell, Monroe; I'm not that type of person." Ria startled Monroe, who turned around to see her leaning against the threshold, "Or that type of witch."

Monroe visibly relaxed, "Sorry, I guess I'm still a bit jumpy after what happened tonight."

Ria smiles softly, taking the cup of coffee from him. "Not a problem, it's understandable." she paused, tilting her head slightly, "But you don't seem all that surprise to hear of another type of witch."

Monroe smiled back, "That's cause I'm not all that surprise."

Before anything else could be said on the matter the front door opened and closed, Nick appearing in the kitchen a minute later. He stopped next to Monroe, frowning at Ria as he looked her over, trying to make sense out of everything he's heard and seen that night. Ria casually drinks her coffee, staring back at the cautious older man, completely relaxed. She noted the many questions he wanted to ask, but didn't know how or which one to ask first. Being a cop he'll probably want to know the basics first then look her up to see what was truth and uncover any dark secrets.

She hid the amused smile by drinking more of her coffee.

"Who are you? Why did you say you were my cousin? How can you be a witch when you're not a Hexenbiests?"

Ria held up a hand to stop the questioning, Nick closing his mouth and taking a deep breath. She brought down her hand and held the cup so they wouldn't notice the shaking. She was as nervous as Monroe was to have a witch–and another Grimm–in his home, and wondered what Nick will say to what she was about to reveal.

"My name is Ria Persephone Black, and I am a witch but of a different kind."

Nick frowned, "You didn't answer the second question."

Ria smirked, "We're third cousins twice removed on our great-great-grandfather's side." Nick frowned further, feeling a headache coming on from the math, making Ria chuckle, "The Grimm side. So it would be your mother's father, father, father–I actually have a family tree if you like to see it? Less of headache."

Nick looked startled, "Please." he whispered.

Ria smiled softly, "I have a cousin–your third as well–as an FBI C.I. in New York. He won't be able to visit as he's a criminal on house arrest, but we can go to him should you ever want to meet him."

Nick slowly sank to the chair Monroe pulled out for him. "How about explaining the different kind of witch?"

Ria chuckled, "There's four different kinds of witches. The first two are those that have magic powers that can be used without a wand and/or moving their hand or even saying some things out loud and they live in the Muggle world. Now, one of these kinds can see mythical creatures too–but most of them won't hide in human forms only demons do when they're trying to kill the witches. These type of witch's also kill these demons. The other is more nature-related and a lot of spells saying both out loud and thinking it, as well as potion making. They only fight against corrupt witches and witch-hunters. Also they can do magic on their own until they're bind into a circle–mostly of just six witch's–and you would need two or more to perform magic. Both this and the first kind of witches are limited with their powers and spells

'Then there are the Hexenbiests; they're evil witches that kill anything and everyone that their leader tells them to. They only work for royalty and are extremely loyal–I'm sure if you've noticed their human forms are strikingly beautiful but are extremely ugly in wesen form. They have no real powers except in making potions and super strength. Lastly there is my kind. We use wands–as you've noticed–to channel our power and to perform spells and/or potions. We have no real limit to what we can do with magic, the only down side is we count on magic so much that sometimes us Muggle-born's forget how to act in the world of Muggle's. We also live away from the Muggle's, the witches and wizards deciding to live in their own community. We fight against evil witches and wizards and some evil mythical creatures."

Nick muttered a few choice words to himself, scrubbing his hands over his face. Ria finished her coffee and walked over to the table to sit down, facing her overwhelmed cousin. Monroe only stared between the two Grimm's, his mind also in overload with the amount of information he had just heard.

"But, how can you be a witch when you're a Grimm?" Monroe asked confused. "And what's a Muggle?"

Ria chuckled, "A Muggle is basically a mortal–someone who doesn't have magic abilities, hence a Muggle-born which is someone who was born with two Muggle parents. My father, Marius Black, belonged to the world of magic and wands, however he was born without powers–a squib was what we call them. So when my father married my mother he didn't tell her of his background, thinking that since he was born squib his children wouldn't inherit the magic until later generations. However my mother didn't tell him about her Grimm bloodline, so when they had me the magic in both bloodlines brought out both of my magical abilities _and_ both of their secrets to the open."

"So basically you're just like this…_super_ Grimm." Monroe clarified.

Ria laughs, "_No_, just a Grimm that's a witch…or a witch that happens to be a Grimm."

Nick laughs, shaking his head. "You're a weird girl."

"I haven't been called a girl in a while," Ria shook her head in amusement.

"Why have you come?" Nick finally asked after a long pause.

Ria smiled ruefully, "Something happened eight years ago–I won't go into detail tonight, too long of a story–and I couldn't bear the reminder in that _world_ anymore." she looked at her cousin and Monroe mournfully. "So I decided to learn more about the world of Grimm and that's how I came across your name and our relations."

Nick frowned with a shake of his head, "But _why_ me? I'm sure there are other family members instead of third cousins removed or whatever."

"Because there was no one left." she told him softly. "They either had no children or they were killed at an early age. Aside from getting to know you this is also an opportunity for us to learn together the world of Grimm–_your_ way–and I thought I might shared that with other Grimm's that I could find."

Nick stared at the other girl, wondering if he can take any more information. Seeing this Ria nodded softly to the older man, tilting her slightly. She knew that saying too much after an event like this would be overwhelming–hell, she didn't even want to introduce herself like this! But now that everything was out in the open Ria hoped that not only could they learn from each other, but also from this unique world together.

"Say, isn't there some place you need to be tonight?"

Muttering another oath, Nick quickly shoved from his chair and strode into the living room, taking his phone out. Chuckling, Ria turned to the quiet Blutbad, who seemed to be deep in his thoughts. Maybe the first step in this world was to befriend the wesen's that wish to break free of the chain this world has known for so long. Just like the witches and wizards in her world that can't stop using ancient ways of the renaissances…with a few adjustments, of course.

"I have to go," Nick suddenly said. "How can I contact you?"

Ria leaned back against the chair and crossed her leg over the other. To say the least she was a bit surprise that Nick wanted to see her again, even though she can see that he still didn't fully trust her. But it was good to have family nearby again while she's pursuing this world alone…Ria smiled at Nick, or maybe not so alone.

"You'll see me around, cousin, don't worry."

Nick saw the slow, accepting, smile on the younger girl's lips and gave a curt nod. Oh, this was going to be an interesting experience that was for sure, and he couldn't wait to learn more about his cousin…He actually had a cousin! Family that he desperately wanted long after his parents were killed. Sure, he loved his aunt for what she had done to raise him, but she was also distant and weird.

Though now he understood why she was so weird.

"Okay…um, see you around…cousin."

Ria watched after Nick, "See you, cousin."


End file.
